It's a Wishful Life  What Jorgen didn't Show
by Luiz4200
Summary: Given Jorgen's goal while showing Timmy the world without him it could be easily deduced there's more of this alternate timeline to be shown.
1. Character Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents or any character from the series. Alice Taylor is a character I created.**

**It's a Wishful Life – What Jorgen didn't Show**

**If you watched 'It's a Wishful Life' you probably wonder whatever happened to some characters not shown on that. But first let's review some things from the episode.**

**Chester McBadbat – In the alternate timeline Chester is Cosmo and Wanda's godchild. He no longer wears braces. He added two other trailers into the original one and makes wishes intending to benefit other people.**

**Elmer – He no longer has a large boil.**

**Vicky – Instead of being a babysitter she's Dr. Bender's assistant and administers the laughing gas, reducing pain instead of causing it.**

**Sophie Turner – Instead of having a son, Mom and Dad Turner have a girl like they always wanted. She's a very talented actress, director and writer who made her parents wealthy.**

**Mr. Bickles – He finally accomplished a 'long life' dream.**

**Francis – Without a target to bully he joined the football team and became a star who isn't mean to anybody. He now has a chance to get a scholarship.**

**Denzel Crocker – Without Timmy Turner to ruin his childhood he never got an obsession with Fairy Godparents and instead of teaching at an elementary school he teaches at Harvard's Dimmsdale Branch.**

**A.J. – Instead of being a bald student at Dimmsdale Elementary School he has a black power hair and is one of Crocker's students at Harvard Dimmsdale Branch.**

**Because of Jorgen's plan to test Timmy I believe there's a few things he didn't want Timmy to see. Before we start let's point out a few things I believe might be true in this story.**

**Principal Waxelplax – Because Crocker never got crazy about Fairy Godparents she never broke up with him. They are now a married couple.**

**Faye Crocker – A character created by 'jakndaxluver', Faye is Denzel and Geraldine Crocker's daughter. Because Crocker never got crazy about Fairies she was born earlier than in the 'Recipe for Disaster' trilogy. Being the Principal's daughter caused her (at least on my fic) to have no real friends as they shun her but being the daughter of a respected scientist who invented the cold fusion generator and won a Nobel Prize made her popular and rich enough to join the popular kids.**

**Alice Taylor – Because Denzel Crocker didn't become a schoolteacher she took the job at Dimmsdale Elementary School. She's an OC.**

**Dr. Bender – Because of one of Chester's wishes he's no longer mean, which caused his son Wendell to finally have friends and caused him to finally hire someone to administer the laughing gas. Because Bender is a good dentist now Chester and Tootie no longer have to wear braces.**

**Now let's begin the story.**

Chester was tring to hide from Tootie (he's the target of her affections now) and succeeds the same way Timmy did in 'Oh, Brother'. But misses the bus because of that.

"Cosmo. Wanda." Chester calls for his Fairy Godparents.

They POOF him to school.

"That was close." Chester says relieved.

"What's wrong with Tootie? Why don't you simply wish her to be beautiful?" Cosmo asks.

"It's not that. I'm just not interested in girls yet." Chester explains.

"And besides, Cosmo, do you remember what happened the last time Chester used a wish to change someone's look?" Wanda angrily asks.

**Flashback begins:**

_"Elmer lost his boil?" A surprised Alice Taylor asks. "It must be a work of FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" She spazzes like Crocker does in the original timeline._

**Flashback ends.**

Unbeknownst to Chester, someone was watching him talking to Cosmo and Wanda. It was Faye Crocker.

"Did I see that right? Chester McBadbat has _two_ Fairy Godparents?" Faye asks to her Fairy Godparents.

"Yes, my dear." Faye's Fairy Godparent, Mama Cosma, answers.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Faye asks.

"Faye, dear. It's against Da Rules. You had to find out on your own and now that you did I am free to tell all I know about them." Mama Cosma explains.

"Do you know Chester's Fairy Godparents?" Faye asks.

"Yes. They are Cosmo, me beloved son, and his stupid wife, Wanda." Mama Cosma says, happily about Cosmo and angry about Wanda.

"What do you have against your daughter-in-law?" Faye asks, surprised.

"It's not specifically about her. I would feel the same about any woman who would try to take my Cosmo-lo-lo away from me." Mama Cosma explains.

"Why does he have two Fairy Godparents instead of one?" Faye asks.

"Because they are a married couple. But not for long if I can find a way to separate them." Mama Cosma explains.

"Now that I know Chester has Fairy Godparents may I tell him that I have a Fairy Godparent?" Faye asks.

"Yes, dear." Mama Cosma answers.

While Faye decides if she tells Chester or not about having a Fairy Godparent let's see how some other characters are going.

Alice thinks. _"Some kid at this stupid school must have_ (screaming and spazzing) FAIRY GODPARENTS. (thinking) _I just need a way to expose them_ (reads Doombringer's manual to fairy hunting and keeps thinking) _I can't simply start giving them gold stars or else they're gonna get suspicious. I got it! I'm gonna use this school project."_

Alice Taylor's students were assigned to take care of flour bags like they were their babies. Each 'baby' has got a couple of students as 'parents'. The couples include:

Chester and Tootie (much to Chester's dismay);

Sophie and Tad;

Faye and Chad;

Trixie and Sanjay; and

Veronica and Elmer.

At Tootie's house, Chester isn't too pleased at having to meet Tootie so often.

Chester whispers "Cosmo. Wanda. I wish I had another partner instead of Tootie."

"Sorry, Chester." Wanda says after hers and Cosmo's wands fail. "But Tootie loves you and" Cosmo and Chester say it with her. "magic cannot interfere with true love."

Sophie and Tad enter the Turner Mansion. Her parents greet her.

"Hi, Sophie. Hey, who's that boy with you?" Mr. Turner asks.

"He's Tad, my school project partner. May he stay here with me." Sophie explains.

"Fine, but don't let it take you a lot of time. You must be ready for the next advertisement." Mrs. Turner reminds her daughter.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad. I love you." Sophie says.

"We love your money." Mr. Turner says, causing Mrs. Turner to pull his left ear. "Ouch, I mean, we love you, too."

Faye and Chad go to her house.

"Mom, Dad, we're home." Faye says.

"Welcome home, Faye." Denzel says. "And this must be the Chad you said would be your partner at the flour bag project. Please make yourself at home. I would talk to you a little more but I must correct some tests from my students. I have some great expectations since they seem to be interested in Existencialism." Crocker gives a soft spazz.

"I'm glad Ms. Taylor is not doing some fairy-related thing that would embarrass the school." Principal Waxelplax says. "Please do your best."

**This chapter ended being longer than expected. Next one will be ready as soon as I can. Please R&R.**


	2. The New Doombringer

After the students return the flour bags, Alice Taylor dismisses them all except for the pairs mentioned in the previous chapter.

"Students, each flour bag had a magic detector attached to it and you are the main suspects of having FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" Alice Crocker, I mean, Taylor reveals her plan.

Chester whispers to Cosmo and Wanda. "Why all of us?"

"You hang out with those friends of yours so much the fairy magic got stuck into them." Wanda explains.

"It explains Elmer, Sanjay and their respective partners but what about the popular kids?" Chester asks.

**Flashback begins:**

_Trixie Tang – While disguised as a boy to buy comics without being recognized she met Chester and fought him for a comic book. She gets the book and Chester wishes her shoes were untied. When she trips her hat falls, revealing her identity._

_Veronica – As Trixie Tang loses her popularity because of that, Veronica comments about how she used to decorate her room after Trixie before Sophie outshined her and she used to want to be Trixie. Unfortunately her comment resulted in her also losing status so neither Trixie or Veronica were popular kids anymore._

**Flashback ends.**

"That's a mystery, champ." Wanda lies, being unable to tell the truth without breaking Da Rules.

"Now, to make sure the fairies won't escape, let's take some special precautions." Alice announces with an evil smile.

She pushes a button that puts bars in the doors and places the school inside a giant butterfly net.

"Where did you learn to do such things?" Faye asks.

"'Where did you learn to do such things', what?" Alice asks in a mix of mockery and authoritarism.

"Where did you learn to do such things, Ms. Taylor?" Faye asks, annoyed.

Alice Taylor produces a book. "From the book 'How to Hunt Fairies', by Mary Alice Doombringer. She's a genius."

Faye picks a notebook and throws it through the window. "Do you want a fairy? Go get the one I just threw away."

Alice Taylor opens the window to leave the classroom.

"Faye, did you have a Fairy Godparent and threw it away?" Chester asks, surprised about Faye.

"No. It was just a regular notebook. Now let's go." Faye explains.

While Alice Taylor is figuring out Faye's notebook isn't a Fairy Godparent, Faye and the kids jump through the window and run towards a way out of the net. However, Alice Taylor catches up with them.

"You thought you could get away from me, you stupid brat? You must be the one to have Fairy Godparents and you'll torture you to get them if necessary."

Alice Taylor is suddenly handcuffed.

"You're under arrest for threathening kids." A cop says.

"Thanks, officer but how did you get here on time?" Faye asks.

"Professor Denzel Crocker called us about some huge net covering the school." The cop explains.

Thank you, Dad. – Faye thought.

After school, Chester decides to follow Faye to see if she has Fairy Godparents and sees Mama Cosma.

"So she really has a Fairy Godparent? And why didn't you tell me before?" Chester asks.

"We can't tell you which other kids have Fairy Godparents, Chester. You must learn on your own." Wanda explains.

"And who's that other fairy with Faye?" Chester asks.

"That's my mother. Mama Cosma." Cosmo says with his usual happiness. "She doesn't like my wife but it's not anything personal against Wanda. She would dislike anyone who would try to take Wanda away from me. She once told me Faye already discovered you have Fairy Godparents because she watched us talking in the school yard."

"Wow. We really be careful about where we talk to each other." Chester says.

Faye opens the window so she could talk to Chester. "How right you are."

Faye invites Chester to her room.

"We don't have to hide anything, Chester." Faye says. "You know I have a Fairy Godparent." Mama Cosma POOFs herself from her disguise. "And I know you have two Fairy Godparents." Cosmo and Wanda POOF themselves from their disguises.

"You're so popular. And rich. Why would you need Fairy Godparents?" Chester asks.

"The non-popular kids hate and/or fear me because I am the Principal's daughter and the popular kids only hang out with me because my Dad scored a lot of money with his discoveries and prizes." Faye explains what made Fairy World consider her miserable enough to need a Fairy Godparent. "That's not real friendship. So, have you been doing something special with your Fairy Godparents?"

Cosmo shows two boxes. "This one has Vicky's Evil bug and this one has Doctor Bender's."

"Evil bugs?" Faye asks.

"Once you wish someone to stop being Evil this Evil must leave in the form of a living being and said being must be prevented from finding a host body or the host will be Evil." Mama Cosma says.

"So, are we gonna be friends?" Chester asks.

"I guess so." Faye says.

"But what if the popular kids dump you like they dumped Trixie for liking boy stuff?" Chester asks.

"That will only show they were not real friends to begin with." Faye calmly explains.

**What adventures will come next? Suggestions are welcome. I won't be updating for a while because I'm gonna work on other fics and I'm still thinking about how to move ahead on this fic. Please review.**


	3. Meeting the Crockers

It's a weekend and Sophie Turner is going to visit a friend. She's happy she doesn't have to have a day off from her career.

"I'm going to Faye's. Goodbye, Mom. And where's Dad?" Sophie asks.

"He's outside showing off to our not-so-well-off neighbors, the Dinklebergs." Mrs. Turner explains.

"Hi, Sheldon. Nice day to be glad for having a talented daughter. Too bad you and your wife decided not to have kids." Mr. Turner says with a malicious smile.

**A flashback shows how March, 15****th****, 1984 was different without Timmy Turner.**

"_People, what do you think of having a limitless supply of energy for your electronic devices?" Denzel Crocker asks._

_A military man whispers to scientist with a check. "I hope he's not trying to convince us that Fairy Godparents can do the job."_

"_If you think Fairy Godparents are needed for the job you're completely WRONG!" Denzel Crocker says. "Because I invented a cold fusion generator." He shows the project and the generator and explains the basics so everyone will understand._

_Crocker is applauded this time and gets the checks. Geraldine Waxelplax congratulates him._

"_Denzel. You're rich. You must be very happy."_

"_Money can't buy happiness." Denzel explains. "I have it by having you next to me. I can see our future together. You, me and a kid or two."_

"_Kids? You must be joking. They're nothing but trouble. That's why I intend to have none." Sheldon Dinkleberg says._

"_Sheldon! I never knew this side of you. I can't spend the rest of my life with a man who doesn't want to have children." Mom says and dumps Dinkleberg._

_Dad Turner takes the clue to appear._

"_I would love to have a daughter."_

_Mom dumps Sheldon for Mr. Turner and Future Mrs. Dinkleberg comforts him by saying she doesn't want to have kids either._

**Flashback ends.**

"Well, Turner. Not having any kids allows my wife and me to afford nice things." Dinkleberg says.

"And having a talented daughter allows me to have even nicer things. Goodbye, Sheldon." Mr. Turner replies.

"Goodbye, neighbor." Dinkleberg says and then angrily adds after Turner leaves. "Turrrrnerrrr."

Sophie arrive at Faye's.

"Hi, Faye."

"Hi, Sophie. What about a walk through the mall?"

"It sounds great."

A doorbell rings. Faye picks a package.

"What's it, Faye?" Sophie asks.

"It's a gift from Granduncle Albert to my Dad. Let's tell him." Faye says.

"Granduncle Albert? I've never heard about him." Sophie says.

"It's because he lives in Canada." Faye explains.

They give him the package and Crocker opens it.

"It's the lava lamp I've bought from Mr. Birkenbake's 'I don't have a garage' garage sale and sent Uncle Albert as a gift. He must have been disappointed as there's no genie inside it."

"Genie?" Sophie asks.

"Uncle Albert is obsessed with genies but it doesn't matter now." Crocker explains. "Faye, would you like to keep this lamp?"

"Thank you, Dad." Faye says, accepting the gift.

They take the lamp to Faye's room and, with Sophie and Faye all by themselves the former of the two notices something peculiar with Faye's wristband.

"That crown motif in your wristband. That colorful dust around it. That only means one thing: you have a Fairy Godparent!" Sophie correctly deduces.

"Oh, no! Did you realize what have you done?" A scared faye asks.

"Yes." Sophie replies. "I made you afraid Jorgen Von Strangle will take your fairy away from you."

"Exactly, and..." Faye pauses. "Wait a minute. How do you know about Jorgen?"

Sophie points to her purse. "Do you notice something familiar?"

Faye gasps in realization. "You also have a Fairy Godparent?"

The Fairy Godparents reveal themselves.

"Lenny!"

"Grandma!"

"Lenny, are you Cosmo and Wanda's son?" Faye asks.

"Do you know my parents?" Lenny asks.

"Yes. They're Chester McBadbat's Fairy Godparents. I've discovered them while overhearing them talking in the school yard." Faye explains.

"Chester has Fairy Godparents? Why didn't you tell me, Lenny?" Sophie asks.

"Telling who else has Fairy Godparents is against Da Rules. You have to learn on your own as you learned about Faye or as she learned about Chester." Lenny explains.

"May I tell him I have a Fairy Godparent? It would be good to have someone else I can talk freely about you." Sophie says.

"Sure you can." Lenny answers.

"Fine. Let's call him now." Sophie says.

"Wait." Faye says. "What about we rub this lamp to see if there's a genie inside it or not?" They stare at her. "Why not? If fairies are real why not genies?"

A very known face from inside the lamp is happy that somebody is finally going to rub it.

"Faye, you don't need a genie. You and Sophie have Fairy Godparents." Lenny says.

"That's true, Lenny dear." Mama Cosma says. "But while genies have the traditional three-wish-limit the wishes they grant are rule-free, meaning Faye may use them for anything like, for example, getting a divorce for your parents. I would gladly convince Faye here to wish me into doing that but fairy magic is prohibited by Da Rules to interfere with true love."

"Grandma! I'm shocked you would encorage your godchild to get a genie. Sophie. Faye. You mustn't trust genies." Lenny warns. "While the idea of having rule-free wishes is something hard to resist, genies are known for twisting the wishes into something that makes the wishers dislike their effects. A wisher must be careful with that. That's why godchildren only get rule-free wishes under special occasions."

"I wish someone names one of them." Faye says.

"Godkids who manage to keep their Fairy Godparent or Godparents for a whole year get a Fairyversary party where they get, among other gifts, a Fairyversary muffin. Said muffin is a bad-tasting dessert that grants a rule-free wish to each one who takes a bite of it. The only problems are that with anyone being able to use the muffin we must be sure they won't fall in wrong hands and that the wishes can't be used to obtain better-tasting muffins. I suggest Faye uses hers, as soon as she gets one, to end the marriage of Cosmo and Wanda." Mama Cosma says.

"Nice try, Mama Cosma. Don't worry, Lenny. I won't do such thing. Well, since we don't need a genie, Sophie, let's call Chester." Faye says.

The face mentioned before frowns.

**My thanks to dumas for suggesting Norm the Genie. I've already thought about Dinkleberg when I've got the review mentioning him but thanks anyway. Lenny is an OC who made his debut in 'Veronica's Revenge'. I'll update this fic as soon as I can. Please review.**


	4. Fairy, Fairy, Quite Contrary

Sophie and Faye go to Happy Trails Trailer Park to visit Chester and tell him about Sophie's Fairy Godparent.

"Hi, Faye." Chester says and then notices Sophie. "What is she doing here?"

Faye whispers. "She also has a Fairy Godparent."

"No kidding." Chester exclaims.

"That's true, Chester." Cosmo says.

They all enter Chester's three-trailer home.

"Sophie, you're a celebrity. Rich and famous. Why would you need a Fairy Godparent?" Chester asks.

"Being a celebrity isn't so good as you think." Sophie explains. "I spend most of time on the studio recording various takes of a same scene, I hardly have any kind of privacy, and I'm starting to think my parents only love having me around because of the money my career brings."

"Don't be so sure about that, Sophie. I'm sure they would love you anyway. They're your parents after all." Lenny says.

"Thank you, Lenny." Sophie says.

"Wait a minute." Chester says. "If your privacy is so violated as you say how do you manage to keep your Fairy Godparent a secret?"

"I wished nobody carrying a camera could invade my home and the land surrounding it." Sophie explains.

"Nice thought." Faye comments.

"Have you seen me in my latest movie?" Sophie asks. "I reserved tickets for all of you. Well, not you, Chester, because you still were not my friend back them."

"I would like to see Crash Nebula- The Movie but a snobbish kid named Remy Buxaplenty bought all the tickets you didn't reserve. We initially celebrated thinking he bought them for us but he said the extra seats were meant for his money bags." Chester explains.

"What a show off." Faye comments.

"And I don't know what's the worst thing: this; how he bested my record at the arcade; or how he entered my Crimson Chin comic book." Chester says.

"Excuse me?" A confused Sophie asks.

"I usually enter my Crimson Chin comics with help from my Fairy Godparents." Chester explains. "Somehow he did the same. How is that possible?"

"Maybe he also has Fairy Godparents." Faye suggests.

"Not a chance." Chester says. "They're meant for unhappy kids and he's too rich for that." Faye and Sophie stare at him. "Granted, I understand how it doesn't buy happiness in your cases but this Remy guy seems to be too snotty to ever be unhappy."

The girls nod in agreement. Unbeknownst to them all, Remy Buxaplenty was watching the conversation thanks to Juandissimo Magnifico.

"I should know there was something weird with Faye and Sophie." Remy says. "Otherwise they wouldn't associate with that low life McBadbat. But why didn't you tell me they also have Fairy Godparents?"

"It's against El Rules, Remy. Kids with Fairy Godparents can't be told by fairies who else has Fairy Godparents and who doesn't.You must learn on your own." Juandissimo explains.

"I can't accept the fact a low life like Chester McBadbat has Fairy Godparents." Remy says. "Sophie and Faye are OK since they're also from my level but not Chester. And his Fairy Godparents are making them forget their status. I wish Chester McBadbat had no Fairy Godparents."

"I'm sorry, Remy. But that's also against El Rules." Juandissimo says. "A kid with Fairy Godparents can't be wished to lose them by other godkid. Chester himself must dismiss them or then lose them in a Fairy Duel." "(Juandissimo shows Remy a parchment with the rules of the duel.

"Interesting, Juandissimo. Let's invite this McBadbat here. And let's also invite Sophie and Faye so they can see who he really is." Remy says.

They arrive at the Buxaplenty Manor, where Jeeves the butler welcomes "Mr. McBadbat, Ms. Crocker and Ms. Turner", as he calls them as part of his job. He says that "Master Remy" was expecting them. Jeeves leaves the kids by themselves.

"I am glad you made your way here." Remy says. "Have you guys noticed something weird about my ferret?"

"Yes, it's oddly colored and wears a floaty crown like it was a..."Chester pauses. "You have a Fa..." Remy interrupts him so he won't yell it out loud. "Sorry." He lowers his voice back to normal. "You have a Fairy Godparent."

Juandissimo reveals his true form.

"Exactly." Remy says. "And I know you all have Fairy Godparents." Lenny, Mama Cosma, Cosmo and Wanda reveal themselves. "I believe you four all know Juandissimo Magnifico."

"Hola, Wanda. Nice to see you again."

"Hands off my wife." Cosmo angrily commands.

"Let it be, Cosmo-lo-lo. Maybe he does me the favor of keeping Wanda away from you." Mama Cosma says.

"Grandma." A shocked Lenny says.

"Lenny, your Mom used to be Juandissimo Magnifico's girlfriend." Mama Cosma explains.

"Why did you invite us?"

"Thank you for reminding me, Faye." Remy says. "I invited him here to offer him a deal and invited you girls here to witness it. He shows a wad of cash. "Chester, this money will be yours if you wish you no longer have Fairy Godparents."

"Are you crazy?" Chester asks. "Why would I dismiss my Fairy Godparents and why would you pay me to make it happen?"

"First, because I'm paying you and money buys everything. Second, because I can't wish other children to lose their fairies. Now do it so I can show Faye and Sophie the low life you're so they won't befriend people under our level again." Remy says.

"So that's what it's all about? Social level? Let me tell you something, Remy Buxaplenty. Your money can't buy me." Chester proudly says.

"Nice saying, Chester." Sophie comments.

"And when I asked why would you pay me for that I meant to say what would you get by that." Chester explains. "What's wrong with me having Fairy Godparents?"

"You have at least one parent who talks to you more than two minutes a day and you have two Fairy Godparents instead of one." Remy explains. "That's not fair. Now will you take my offer or will I have to defeat you in a Fairy Duel?"

"What's a Fairy Duel?" Chester asks.

"A godchild challenges another one for a duel. Fairy vs. Fairy." Wanda explains. "The winning godchild keeps the Fairy(ies) while the loser forgets everything about ever having Fairy Godparents."

"Will you risk losing your own Fairy Godparent just to have a chance to make me lose Cosmo and Wanda?" Chester asks Remy.

"Exactly." Remy answers.

"Then you'll have to prove it. Because I won't take your offer." Chester says.

Remy then calls the Fairy Duel and all kids and their fairies are POOFed to the Fairy World arena, where Jorgen announces the duel. He then starts the first event: rescuing the godchild from a gorilla. Juandissimo tries to distract the gorilla with a song like in the original timeline and fails again. Cosmo POOFs some bananas which the gorilla trades for Chester, much to Cosmo's dismay.

For the second event Chester and Remy were asked to distract a human while their Fairy Godparents stop a fire. Chester goes first and tries to impress the human with his shiny teeth (his teeth are good in this timeline, remember?) but it fails. This is the first time Chester actually regrets getting rid of his braces. Remy uses cash to distract the human just like in the original timeline.

For the third event Chester and Remy were asked to imagine an animal and ask their fairies to turn them into these animals. Having a better imagination than Timmy's, Chester wishes to be turned into a two-headed dragon who spits fire from one head and ice from another one. Remy hires someone to imagine for him just like in the original timeline but Chester's two-headed dragon wins. Remy and Juandissimo part ways while Faye and Sophie congratulate Chester.

"Why are you so sad, Champ?" Wanda asks, after turning Chester back to normal.

"It's good to have you around but I feel bad for Remy. Is there anything I could do for him?" Chester asks.

Being more specific about how to wish Remy's parents to spend more time with him, Chester makes them invite him to count money with them so they won't be stuck in a desert island. Since Remy doesn't remember anything about having a Fairy Godparent Chester, Faye and Sophie will have to pretend it didn't happen if they ever meet him again.

**Again thanks to dumas, who gave the idea about showing Remy's life without Timmy. I'll continue this fic as soon as I have any idea of how to go ahead and the time to do so. Perhaps it'll take more time than usual since I'll focus in other fics. Please review.**


	5. We're Pixies

**We're Pixies**

When the Pixies take over Fairy World and rename it, Chester, Faye, Sophie and their Fairy Godparents go to the now Pixie World, a Subsidiary of Pixies, Inc. to see how it was changed. Cosmo is made Rice President.

"Cosmo, you were moved up? Cool! I wish I had a cool Crimson Chin costume." Chester says.

"New Pixie rules." Cosmo explains. "You must now write your wishes and then wait until a panel of Pixies decides if the wish is approved or rejected."

Chester writes his wish and Cosmo sends it to the panel but the wish is rejected.

"Sorry, Chester. The Pixies don't like cool wishes." Cosmo explains.

"Really? Isn't there any cool wishes they like?" Chester asks.

"Well, HP likes to play golf."

Chester says that if he had a mini-golf course he would invite HP for a game and then we writes such wish. Cosmo approves and it all ends like it originally ended in the original timeline. Our heroes don't hear any news from the Pixies until the summer they're forced to spend at Flappy Bob's Peppy Happy Camp Learn-a-Torium.

"Greetings, McBadbat." HP says as he and Sanderson have just PINGed themselves at the camp.

Cosmo and Wanda hide in fear of the Pixies's presence.

"Dude, isn't this place already boring without you guys around?" Chester asks.

HP then convinces Chester that adults are the responsible for this misery and that the world would be better if ruled by kids.

"You're right. I wish..." Chester says until being interrupted by Lenny.

"Nooooooooo!!!"

"What's wrong, son?" Cosmo asks.

"The Pixies want Chester to wish Earth to be ruled by kids. They must have some hidden agenda." Lenny explains.

"I agree, but what?" Wanda asks, worried.

"I may clarify that for you." Mama Cosma says. "If the world was ruled by kids they would be too powerful to need Fairy Godparent and we would be pulled back to Fairy World and a long-forgotten but still valid rule says that if there's no Fairy Godparents on Earth the Pixies can take over the wish-granting business."

"This is the first time I'm happy for having you around, Mama Cosma." Wanda comments.

Defeated, the Pixies return home however this time, Flappy Bob still owns the Learn-a-Torium and never met his parents.

**Sorry if it was short or if you didn't like this chapter after all. I just felt like showing what happened to the Pixies in the timeline without Timmy Turner. Next chapter will show what happened to Juandissimo Magnifico after Remy Buxaplenty lost him. Please review.**


	6. The New Godchild

**The New Godchild**

Chester is walking through the mall when he meets Trixie Tang at the comic book store.

"Hi, Trixie." Chester says, embarrassed.

"Hi, Chester." Trixie says with a smile.

"Are you still mad at me that I destroyed your popular facade?" A worried Chester asks.

"Not anymore." She says. "I only kept it because of my Mother but Father eventually convinced her to accept me. Now I'm happy I don't have to hide my true self anymore. If at least Veronica felt the same way."

At Veronica's house, we can see how she's handling it.

Veronica is crying. "Why? Why is my life ruined like that?"

She then grabs a nine ball she never saw before and throws it against a wall, releasing a muscular fairy wearing a white shirt.

"Hola, Veronica. Jo soy Juandissimo Magnifico. Your FAIRY GODPARENT." Juandissimo introduces himself.

"Oh, great. Now I'm having hallucinations." Veronica says with sarcasm.

"No. I am real." Juandissimo says. "You can touch my muy macho muscles." He rips his shirt and another one appears.

Veronica touches Juandissimo. "You... You're real. Taylor was right. Fairy Godparents are real."

"Taylor?" Juandissimo asks. "Tu debe estar a hablar de Alice Taylor." (Translation: You must be talking about Alice Taylor)

"That's right. How do you know her name?" Veronica asks.

"She's been hunting fairies for many years. That's one of the reasons El Rules will require me to leave you if some person ever finds out I am your Fairy Godparent." Juandissimo explains.

"What's El Rules?" Veronica asks.

"El Rules, a.k.a. Da Rules, is the code of rules all Fairy Godparents must obey. It not only requires you to keep me a secret from people but also estabilishes limits to which wishes I can grant." Juandissimo says.

"So, can I make three wishes?" Veronica asks.

"The three-wish-thing is with genies." Juandissimo explains. "There's no limit regarding the number of wishes a Fairy Godparent can grant. You may start now."

"But, what if I make a wish that is against Da Rules?" A worried Veronica asks.

"Then the wand will stop working when I try to grant it. After that the wand will be ready for whatever rule-abiding wish you make." Juandissimo explains.

"Too bad I can't tell anybody about you. I would love to brag about being the only kid in school to have a Fairy Godparent." Veronica says.

"I wouldn't be so sure about being the only one if I were you, Veronica." Juandissimo corrects his godchild.

"Is there more?" Veronica asks, scared.

"I am not permitted to answer that." Juandissimo explains. "It's against El Rules to tell which other kids have Fairy Godparents. You'll be allowed to know under the proviso you find out without being told by any fairy."

"Will it cause the other kids to lose their Fairy Godparents?" Veronica asks.

"No." Juandissimo explains. "The rule that forces Fairy Godparents to leave their godchildren if a human discovers them isn't invoked when the human who discovers also has Fairy Godparents."

"It doesn't matter. I wish all other kids at school lose their Fairy Godparents." Veronica says.

"Eso no es permitido." (Translation: That's not permitted) "A kid with Fairy Godparents cannot use their power to cause other kids to lose their fairies. The only ways a child with Fairy Godparents can lose them besides the one I mentioned before are if the godkids themselves dismiss them, become too mean or ungrateful to deserve them, too happy to need them, turning eighteen or losing their fairies in a Fairy Duel. The fairies can also quit the job but that's unlikely to happen." Juandissimo says.

"In that case, I'll focus on other things. I wish I was the most popular kid in Dimmsdale Elementary School." Veronica says.

In the next morning, Veronica was being adored like Trixie and later Sophie used to be. Even Chester, Faye and Sophie fell victims of the wish but their fairies became suspicious.

"Mom, Dad and Grandma, do you know what's going on?" Lenny asks, worried.

"I got word from my friends in Fairy World about Juandissimo Magnifico being assigned to another kid in Dimmsdale." Mama Cosma says. "I think Veronica is his new godchild."

"What can we do about that? We can't tell our godchildren about Veronica having a Fairy Godparent." Wanda says, also worried.

"Too bad we can't make them discover." Cosmo says.

"Actually we can help them since the help doesn't include telling any of them Veronica has a Fairy Godparent." Lenny says.

"But they're still under Veronica and Juandissimo's spell." Mama Cosma says. "We can't do anything about it."

"Right, Mom." Cosmo replies. "Unless we can set up Veronica in a competition where her magically-obtained popularity will provide an unfair advantage. Then Da Rules would invalidate the wish." Cosmo says under his rare moments of intelligence.

"Cosmo! I'm surprised with your sudden moments of intelligence." Wanda comments.

"What do you mean with that?" Mama Cosma asks with an angry look.

"Never mind." Wanda answers. "I just know exactly how to do it."

Released from the mental institution, Alice Taylor resumed his job as a teacher and received a mysterious envelope. It suggested a popularity contest and she took in the suggestion. The competition destroyed Veronica's wish and Sophie won.

Alice is thinking. _"Veronica suddenly became popular but lost it when the contest started. There's onle one explanation for that. She obtained her popularity with help from a _(screaming and spazzing) FAIRY GODPARENT (thinking) _but lost it when the contest began because kids can't use their_ (screaming and spazzing) FAIRY GODPARENTS (thinking) _to obtain unfair advantage in any competition."_

During recess, the fairies make some clarifying.

"Sorry, Veronica, but El Rules forbids the use of fairy magic to give anyone unfair advantage in any competition." Juandissimo says.

"Fine, but I don't believe this contest to be a mere coincidence." Veronica says. "Some other kid with Fairy Godparents must have interfered."

"Whatever other kids with Fairy Godparents attend this school were also affected by the wish and couldn't do anything but their fairies, being smart enough, could have given the idea without exposing themselves. El Rules forbids me from telling who else in this school has Fairy Godparents but I still can give you a fairy-detecting device to help you to find those kids." Juandissimo explains.

Meanwhile, Chester, Faye and Sophie asked their Fairy Godparents about what happened and, since Da Rules also prevents them from telling anything about Veronica having a Fairy Godparent, the fairies give similar devices to their godkids and suggest pointing them to Veronica. Both sides discover the truth.

"I understand Chester having Fairy Godparents but why would two of the most popular girls around here also need Fairy Godparents?" Veronica asks.

"Sophie's career gives her little to no time for a normal life and Faye feels the disadvantages of being the principal's daughter." Juandissimo explains.

"Fine, I understand they all need Fairy Godparents but I can't let them interfere with my life again." Veronica says. "What could I do about that?"

"Butterfly nets render fairy magic useless. If we trap their Fairy Godparents in such things they couldn't interfere anymore." Juandissimo explains.

"I don't wanna be so harsh. Let's talk to them first." Veronica says.

They all go to Veronica's house.

"All I wanted was regaining my popularity." Veronica says. "Did you really had to interfere with that?"

"We just didn't want our godchildren's minds free from any spells." Wanda explains.

"And you don't need a Fairy Godparent to be popular again. Just get back to your fancy clothes and eventually they'll forget that outburst at the mall." Faye says.

"Exactly." Sophie explains. "Faye and I can goodmouth you to Tad and Chad."

"Thank you. You're nice for someone not kicked away from the popular circle." Veronica compliments.

"My plans of revenge are ruined. What could be worse?" Juandissimo asks.

As if in cue, a BOOM is heard.

"Juandissimo Magnifico." Jorgen says angrily. "You suggested your godchild to do something mean. What do you have to say about that?"

"I was blinded by my love for Wanda." Juandissimo says.

"Wanda is a happily married woman and you know that. You can't use it as an excuse." Jorgen says. "Juandissimo Magnifico. You are now under Level 7 Probation."

"No! There's no love at Level 7 Probation!" Juandissimo cries in despair.

Jorgen BOOMs himself and Juandissimo away.

**This fic won't be updated due to the author's lack of time and ideas (mainly ideas). Suggestions are welcome. Please review but don't expect updates so soon as I'll be focusing on other fics.**


End file.
